<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lock &amp; Keys by Bozie_Quinn, VileniaVeladorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498677">Lock &amp; Keys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bozie_Quinn/pseuds/Bozie_Quinn'>Bozie_Quinn</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileniaVeladorn/pseuds/VileniaVeladorn'>VileniaVeladorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Girl Penis, Hermione Granger Has a Penis, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bozie_Quinn/pseuds/Bozie_Quinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileniaVeladorn/pseuds/VileniaVeladorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post war, after a disasterous attempt at a relationship with Ron, Professor Granger gets dragged into a whole new world that she must navigate and must put her own past to rest before she is able to accept her future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lock &amp; Keys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a collaboration between myself and VileniaVeladorn. We hope you guys enjoy it. We will be posting once a month, due to our schedules and the fact that we are doing other stories. If anything changes we will let you guys know, thank you for understanding. Shout out to liidg for Dragons blood.</p><p>Oh, there is a trigger warning in the first chapter during the flashback please do not read it if it will cause mental or emotional harm and you cannot handle it. We decided to use the scene for the plot. That being said neither one of us agree with rape or torture, so don't come after us.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione is staring into her coffee cup, thinking about why she ever started a relationship with Ronald Bilius Weasley when she knew it would end in tragedy. “Hermione? Earth to Hermione!” Ginny yells and starts tapping her on the nose. “Gin! Stop it. I’m not a child,” she admonishes her. “Mi, you have nargles floating around your head. You’re sexually frustrated. I know we can go to that new witches bar called Mistress’ Painful Pleasures. I think you’d enjoy it,” Luna suggests with a serene smile. “I don’t know, Lu, I don’t think I’m up to it after what happened with Ronald,” Hermione replies dejectedly.</p><p>Ginny swiftly interjects, “He’s an absolute bastard. He’s no brother of mine. You shouldn’t let what he said and did to you keep you from living your life. You’re gorgeous! Plus, Harry did get the Ministry to approve the restraining order against him, so when he gets out, he won’t come near you.”</p><p>Hermione hums noncommittally, “I know, Gin… it’s just the nightmares and my self-confidence has dropped due to it. The only thing helping is conditioning my body and practicing self-defense training. I can’t be helpless like that ever again and let someone overpower me… I won’t allow it! She starts breathing heavily, remembering what happened two months ago.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback Two Months Prior</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione finished her Transfiguration Mastery with Mistress Donahue, and she wanted to celebrate with her friends. She sent her otter patronus out to let Harry, Ginny, and Luna know that she had terrific news she wanted to share. Before she entered her spacious flat, she was sharing with Ron, she tried to encourage herself to tell him the truth about her and why they could never work. They have tried dating for six months, and Hermione can’t deal with his immaturity and the fact that she’s recently discovered she is attracted to witches, not wizards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She takes a deep breath, unlocks the wards, and strides into the flat, where she finds Ron drilling into some slag on her kitchen counter. “Ronald Bilius Weasley! You better be drilling into a sex doll, or I swear on the Chudley Cannons I will hex your balls off of you!” Hermione yells out as Ron turns around with his member hanging out, she notices his slag of choice is… “Pansy Parkinson! Ron, as much as you griped about the Slytherins during school!” Ron looks at Hermione indifferent, “Well, if you weren’t such a swot, this wouldn’t happen! A man has needs, and you wouldn’t have sex with me!” Hermione’s eye starts twitching, “You mean to tell me you can’t keep your cock to yourself for six months when you are in a committed relationship?! You know what? This is a silver lining. I was going to break up with you today anyways as a gift to myself for completing my first mastery today.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron’s face turns an ugly shade of red while Pansy puts on her clothes, trying to sneak out. Hermione turns around to address Pansy, “And you, to think I used to tell the boys to stop calling you a slag and a slut, then you go and prove them right by fucking Ron, which I imagine wasn’t that fulfilling.” Pansy has her clothes clutched in her hands, she is only able to put her underwear on; while Hermione is scolding Pansy, Ron comes up behind her with his face still red and his fists clenched, “You stupid cunt! You think you’re better than everyone when no one wants to fuck you!” He then grabs her by her curly mane and throws her to the ground. “I reckon it’s about time someone’s showed you precisely how weak and stupid you really are,” he says while straddling Hermione’s hips. Panic sets in for Hermione, and she starts bucking under Ron; before she remembers to use her wand he has snatched it from her and bound her wrists together. Hermione glances over Ron’s shoulder at Pansy, who looks at her with sympathy and hurries out of the flat, making sure to close the door behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione glares defiantly back at Ron and smirks, “You won’t find what you’re searching for down there, let me ruin the surprise for you. I have a cock just like you, Ron, and no surprise mine is larger than yours.” Ron’s face turns purple, “You’re lying! I’d know if you had a dick, plus I don’t like blokes, so I definitely wouldn’t like a chick with a dick.” Ron proceeds to rip off Hermione's shirt and bra. He then starts fondling her breasts, roughly, not caring about the damage he’s causing. Hermione spits in his face when he tries to place one of her nipples in his mouth. He wipes his face off and slaps her twice across the face, bloodying her lip and nose. He bends his head down to attempt again and Hermione is able to rip a piece of his ear off with her teeth. Ron roars out in pain and starts strangling Hermione to the point she loses control over her bladder and urinates on herself. Ron stops strangling her and cuts off her jeans; he then reaches in her boxer-briefs and rips his hand out of her underwear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How long have you been lying to me, you stupid cunt!! You have a bloody cock and you didn’t think to tell me your boyfriend that you have one!!” While screaming at her Ron has started to punch Hermione in her face, causing her brow to split open he doesn’t stop and moves on to hit her in her ribs, breaking a couple. He stands up to retrieve something from the kitchen, “I know exactly how I’ll fix you. I hope you weren’t attached to your prick ‘Mione because it’s coming off.” Hermione is dazed and going in and out of consciousness. She can't feel her face and believes Ron has broken several bones there and some of her ribs. When she registers what he said about her member, she starts flailing around, attempting to free herself from the ropes tied around her hands. Before she makes any progress, Ron is back and cutting through her underwear. Hermione squeezes her eyes shut and prays that someone comes to save her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Ron can start cutting into her, a <strong>BANG</strong> goes off and in rushes Ginny, Luna, and Pansy. Ginny is the first in the room and realizes what’s happening; she rips Ron off of Hermione and sends a powerful stunner at him, ultimately knocking him out. Harry rushes into the flat last and observes what’s happened; he has a murderous look on his face and heads over to Ron where he promptly crushes his balls with his dragon-hide boots. Luna conjures a blanket and lays it across Hermione's naked form while everything else happens. Pansy is frozen in place staring at Hermione, “I’m so sorry Hermione I went to go get help, I realized I left my wand in the bedroom and I’m shit at wandless magic. I’m so sorry, please forgive me. I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Hermione merely stares blankly at her, “It’s not your fault not like you knew he’d try to rape me, then cut off my cock.” Luna pulls Hermione in a strong hug as she passes out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End of Flashback.</em>
</p><p>Hermione is brought out of her flashback by Crookshank jumping in her lap and purring like a boat motor. She scratches behind his ears, “Thanks Crooks, I was going to a dark place. You know what I will go with you guys I need to let loose plus I’d like to put my new piercings to the test.” She smirks at both of her friends and saunters into her bedroom to get ready, “Well are you two coming to help me or what?” Luna skips after Hermione while Ginny sits there dumbly, “When did she get so bloody sexy? If only she wasn’t practically my sister.” She finally snaps out of it and heads to Hermione’s bedroom to help her pick out an outfit with her girlfriend.  </p><p>Ginny’s digging through Hermione’s closet and pulls out black distressed jeans, a blue mesh top, and blue Doc Marten boots. Luna pulls out some dark blue crotchless lace boxer briefs. “Mi, these are cute where did you get these? And who are you planning on wearing these for?” Ginny runs over grinning madly, “Ooo, I see someone has been hiding their naughty side. It’s always the bookworms.” Luna cuddles into Ginny’s side, “I wonder how big I want it this time?” Hermione’s face turns red. ” It must be long and thick with enough weight to it. Oh, and it has to fill me up with all that cream.” Ginny stares at Luna with her mouth hanging open, “Um, love, I don’t think that’s appro..” Luna interrupts, “Have you ever had Churros Gin? I went to Mexico last summer to research…” Ginny and Hermione bust out laughing, “Lu, you can’t simply make us think you’re talking about dick.” Hermione chimed in, “Especially my dick!” Luna turns to look at Hermione staring at her crotch, “Honestly, Mi, I don’t think you’d fit.”</p><p>“Hold up, backtrack, Lu you’ve thought of shagging my sister?!” Ginny glances between the two with a gobsmacked expression. “Of course, I'm not blind Gin.” Hermione’s face is as red as Ginny’s hair. “Um, moving on, I’ve decided on changing my hair to go along with the debut of my new tattoos and piercings.”</p><p>Two hours pass and Ginny and Luna are finally proud of their masterpiece. “Well, I say we’ve outdone ourselves Lu no one will even know she was the Golden Girl she’s naughty now and all grown up.” Hermione walks over to her floor-length mirror and is surprised by the sexy woman she observes. Her hair is now a dark midnight blue to white ombré with the tips of her hair a light orange. She turns her head slightly peering at the back where Luna cuts an undercut. Luna also designed a scene in the undercut where a wolf is prowling around a dark forest searching for prey. Hermione is satisfied so far, she puts her long hair up in a messy but stylish bun to show off the design. Hermione then takes off her shirt, exposing the chiseled abs she’s gained from training, her bra comes off next, and she goes over to her jewelry box and takes out two pairs of basilisk fangs, both pairs having been shrunk and made into jewelry. One pair goes in her ears and the other she switches out with her current nipple barbells. She changes her left eyebrow piercing to a dark blue, curved barbell along with her snakebite piercings. Once that is done, Hermione deactivates her glamour rune, revealing her tattoos. She has a tattoo sleeve of a red and orange phoenix rising from ashes on her right arm and a sleeve of a Hebridean black dragon spewing blue fire guarding three bleeding broken hearts on her left leg. Hermione puts on the blue sleeveless mesh top, black distressed jeans, and her boots. She turns around and addresses her friends, “Guys, you don’t think this is too revealing?” Ginny rolls her eyes, “Mi it’s a lesbian BDSM club, you’ll probably be overdressed.”</p><p>Mistress’ Painful Pleasures, 0000</p><p>They arrive in front of an old dilapidated warehouse somewhere in muggle, London. Hermione looks around, “Where is the entrance?” Luna strolls over to the massive shutter doors, she then taps her wand against the door in a specific pattern. A tall muscular man comes out, “What are you doing here? This is private property.” Luna hands him an invitation, he looks at it and nods his head, “Alright ladies have a good night and there’s an event going on later you might want to check it out.”  </p><p>Hermione saunters inside and is hit with bass vibrating through her whole body. She feels her eyes growing wide as she observes the different women strolling around, they are wearing anything between normal clothes, leather bodysuits, latex outfits, slinky spandex outfits, and more than a few are wearing practically nothing. Hermione suddenly felt overdressed in her outfit. The club is dark, seemingly only lit by neon pinks, blues, reds, and oranges; bright, strobing flashes seared into her mind as the music crested, dwindling before rising once more.  She stood still for a moment overwhelmed by everything that’s going on. Her eyes travel over to the raised stage where she notices a shibari scene is occurring, a domme is wearing a red corset with her large full breasts exposed, black skin-tight leather pants, and six-inch Louboutins. There is a silver mask covering her face, but Hermione can see her two-toned blonde and black hair spilling out from behind the mask in waves down her back. The domme is circling around the submissive red-head that she’s tied in an intricate hand and leg-tie with her breasts pushed out as far as possible. The domme gazes out into the crowd with a smirk and her ice-blue eyes lock with Hermione’s honeyed ones. The domme then licks her lips sensually while walking over to a rack stationed on the side of the stage that has all types of different toys from dildos, floggers, canes, clamps, and muzzles. The display is a little unnerving at first, Hermione watches as she grabs twin whips and starts circling the submissive while the tails drag behind her. She then starts off lightly, whipping the red-head with a slow rhythm to warm up her skin. The submissive starts moaning and breathing heavily through the ball gag that is in her mouth. The domme’s rhythm builds in intensity, the display mesmerizes Hermione, and she becomes aroused. She can feel her member tightening in her jeans, just as she was going to wander closer to the stage she runs into what she believes is a waitress. </p><p>She catches the woman before she falls to the floor and when their skin touches she experiences an electric shock going through her that wasn’t unpleasant. She opens her mouth to apologize when she notices what the waitress is wearing what looked like a circus ringmaster's outfit, only this one was composed of black and blue latex, with pastel blue latex stockings reaching the edge of her ridiculously short skirt. Stiletto heels on her feet, also in blue, her waist wrapped in a tight blue and black rubber corset; one that pushes her fully rubber-coated breasts up and out. Of her face, all that could be seen was her ruby red lips and her sapphire blue eyes as a latex hood and a top-hat covered the rest. Silvery blonde hair cascaded down her back. Something about this woman tugged on Hermione's heart and those eyes pulled her in, but Hermione was sure she had never met such a goddess before. Her goddess speaks, “I notice you’ve grown up, petit lion.” The goddess pushes herself against Hermione so their bodies mold together, before Hermione can ask her how she knows her, the woman grabs a hold of her ass and starts rocking her hips, creating heavenly friction for Hermione’s cock. The goddess kisses the corner of Hermione’s mouth, trailing up to her ear moaning. “Mmm, non, I’ll call you grand étalon. I didn’t know you were so huge Hermione.” Hermione is breathing laboriously and trying not to blow her load in her jeans, just when she thinks she’s calmed down enough to speak, her goddess starts palming the head of her cock through her jeans, causing her eyes to roll back. “Fuck, what are you doing to me? This is not fair, at least tell me your name.” Hermione gasps out and rocks her hips roughly against the woman. The woman starts sucking on Hermione's earlobe, making obscene noises. She then whispers in a sultry voice, “Grand étalon, you already know who I am. I’ll see you later when you take me home, here,” The goddess hands her a glass filled with a bright green liquor then struts away with her hips, arresting Hermione’s attention.</p><p>Hermione’s vision of her goddess is cut off by Luna and Ginny, “Mi, where'd you get Dragon’s Blood from?” Luna asks, Ginny interjects, “Forget that, I watched you humping, Ms. Sex-on-a-stick! Mi, go after her and break her back! If I had a dick I would’ve blown my load in my pants… wait you didn’t right?” Hermione rolls her eyes, “No, Ginerva… but I almost did that woman is a menace. Anyways I need to find her. She said I should know her already and I’m taking her home with me.” Ginny starts smiling like a loon, “I knew this club would be beneficial for you!” Luna taps Hermione against the cheek to get her attention, “There we go, now look at the stage it appears, the domme from earlier is staring at you.” Hermione turns to face the stage and is lost in ocean eyes staring intently at her. She couldn’t explain why she felt so tied to both of the women.</p><p>Narcissa is gazing into the crowd searching for the tall blue-haired woman she glimpsed earlier. All she can think about is cornering her and fucking her brains out. She feels as though locks were placed around her heart and her soul was slowly breaking and it all started when she gazed into those honey eyes. She doesn’t understand why she’s so frantic and desperate to find her, she finally spots her talking to one of the waitresses and her eyes darken to sapphires until she observes them practically fucking each other on the dance floor. She smirks to herself, she didn’t know they hired a new waitress, she daydreams about all the ways she will have fun with both women. She realizes she’s been staring at the blue-haired woman and focuses back on announcing the event taking place soon. “Mistress’, Ladies, and Pets we are having an auction later tonight for anyone who wants to participate; a portion of the proceeds will go towards the Sirius Black Foundation for the Underprivileged; the foundation was founded for magical creatures and muggle-born rights in the magical community. Since Voldemort's fall, we all should aim to do and be better. Now, that that’s finished, carry on with your depravity.” She smirks and stalks over to where she sees Hermione leaning against a wall in the corner.</p><p>Hermione just got done yelling at her two friends, who decided it would be a good idea to auction her off to some random person. She doesn’t want random people, she wants her two goddesses, she’s figured out the woman in the ringmaster outfit is Fleur she could feel her thrall caressing her plus she spoke to her in French which gave her away not that she was hiding from her. Hermione leans her head back against the wall and imagines what they look like naked beneath her writhing in bliss. She imagines milky thighs wrapped around her waist while she plunges inside. “You look like you could use some help there Hermione.” Hermione snaps her eyes open, blushing slightly, “Forgive me I was out of it. Did you need something, Ma’am?” Narcissa traps Hermione between her hands and arms. “Oh, no, baby, it’s what I can do for you. You see I just happened to see you seducing one of my waitresses and I thought I would come over and have a taste of what you have to offer.” Hermione ducks her head and whispers, “I don’t know who you are.” Narcissa grabs a fist full of hair and glares at her, “Baby, I’m only going to tell you once. Speak up and articulate your words when you open that pretty little mouth to talk to me, understand?” Hermione stands up straight, challenging her with her eyes. “Yes, Lady Malfoy,” Hermione smirks at her. Narcissa’s eyes flash, and she bends down and roughly bites down on Hermione’s neck, “You and that pretty little flower belong to me now, and it's Mistress Black to you pet." Hermione moans out, and reaches for Narcissa’s exposed breasts, she pinches both of her nipples before she roughly pushes Narcissa against the wall. “Mistress Black is it now, well, I'm not sure you’ve earned the title yet.” Hermione leans in biting down on Narcissa’s lip while she’s distracted; she doesn’t realize that Narcissa has unbuckled her belt and is unzipping her jeans. “Now, who’s a naughty little… you're definitely not little, but you're still a slut.” Hermione smirks at her, “What is it with Fleur, and now you grabbing my cock?” </p><p>“Well, it's good to finally have a name for little flower now, tell me about this piercing you have in your cock. Why’d you get it?” Narcissa pulls Hermione close to her and stares in her eyes searching for something. “Well, I’m sure you heard what happened with Ronald in the papers. I needed an outlet, so I started getting piercings and tattoos. I go into this subspace when I feel the needle prick against my skin… it makes me feel real, human again.” Narcissa realizes Hermione is starting to shut off, so she firmly squeezes Hermione’s cock in her hand, and she starts stroking it teasingly. Hermione looks up at Narcissa and takes off her mask, “You’re so beautiful Cissy.” Narcissa lets go of her cock, “Show me how you touch yourself, baby. I want to learn how you stroke that fat long cock.” Hermione’s breath hitches hearing her words, Narcissa bites her earlobe, “You like it when I talk dirty? Mmm, I can’t wait to watch you shove that thick cock deep inside of Fleur baby. I want you to make her cry from how full she’ll be.” Hermione slips the fingers of her right hand in her mouth, sucking on them while staring at Narcissa; she then wraps her hand around her member and starts slowly stroking it. She then starts massaging Narcissa’s breasts, “Cissa, pinch and twist my nipples… fuck do it now.” Narcissa growls at her, and twists one of her nipples harshly while slapping her ass hard enough to leave a handprint, “Mi, do not order me around, “ she hisses out while shoving a finger in her asshole. Hermione is surprised and cums all over Narcissa’s leather pants, she then rubs her cock between Narcissa’s clothed thighs grinning at her. Narcissa’s eye twitches, and she smirked evilly at Hermione, “Baby, you are playing with fire. Did I tell you, you could cum on me?” Hermione kisses her cheek, “No, but you surprised me and Fleur already worked me up from earlier. I only have so much self-restraint Cissa. Plus, if you’re good I might let you fuck my ass one day.” Narcissa narrows her eyes at her, and grabs a hold of her member and starts tugging her away from the wall, “Come along Mi, let’s find Fleur and get out of here.” Hermione stammers, "L- Let me put my dick away first woman! And I can’t leave Luna and Gin entered my bloody name in the auction, part of the rules say if I back down I have to become the club owner’s slave for a day, and I’m not good at taking orders." Narcissa hums, “That shouldn’t be a problem. I'm the club owner, I would love for you to be my slave for a day doing anything and everything I tell you to. It would please me greatly.” Hermione shuffles behind Narcissa trying to get rid of her vise-like grip on her cock. “Cissa, please let me put my cock away, people are starting to stare, and while I’m confident in my size. I don’t want other people to ogle me.” Narcissa turns around and stuffs her member back into her jeans, zipping them up. “Next time don’t try to order me around then, I told you that you’re playing with fire. Now I’ll let you be a part of the auction, but I’m going to win of course and I have the perfect collar I want to put on you and Fleur.” Hermione curls her lip back, “While I would love to see Fleur in our collar, I’m not wearing one. I don’t appreciate being owned by anyone love.” Hermione notices an expression of hurt flash across Narcissa’s face as she puts her mask back on. Hermione goes to hug her, but she moves away from her quickly, “We will have to simply change your mind then Mi.” </p><p>At that moment the lights go out for a moment, the club only lit by the flashes of the strobing neon lights. When the house lights came back on Narcissa was back on the stage where she grabbed everyone's attention. "My esteemed witches and fellow deviants," she paused as a light chuckle ran through the club. "It is that time of the night, the auction will be starting shortly. Now as always the auctioneer will get a portion with the rest going to the Sirius Black foundation for the Underprivileged." The applause that rang out forced Narcissa to pause once more as it ran its course. Narcissa continued to schmooze the crowd and started calling out the names of the participants. </p><p>Meanwhile, Hermione was staring lasers into Narcissa’s back as she sauntered away from her, trying to figure out a way to explain to her why she’s so closed off. When someone hugs her from behind and starts fondling her breasts playing with her nipple piercings. She smells frost and blueberries, “Fleur as pleasant as this feels, I need you to be a good girl and let daddy think.” Fleur kisses the shell of her ear, “And what makes you think I’d call you daddy, mon chéri?” Hermione’s eyes glint as she turns around to face Fleur, “You know I’m getting tired of being questioned, baby-girl, don’t make me put you in your place.” Fleur’s pupils dilate, and she licks her lips, “Mmm, non, I don’t think you can handle me.” Hermione can sense Narcissa glaring at them while she’s announcing the names, so she decides to put on a show for her. She turns Fleur around and pushes her corset down enough to where her breasts spill out. She starts grinding roughly against her ass, “I’m gonna fuck you so well in front of Narcissa later. Look at her watching us. I don’t think she’s very happy with you being a brat.” Fleur looks up at the stage to find Narcissa’s ice-blue eyes glaring at both of them. “Non, I think she is pissed at us both.” Hermione looks up at Narcissa and smirks while spanking Fleur’s cunt over her latex causing Fleur to let out a soft gasping moan and reach back to tease Hermione's cock through her tight jeans. </p><p>Hermione was distracted when Narcissa's husky voice purred out the next lot number and blinked in shock when Ginny and Luna were pulled out onto the stage and auctioned off as a pair. Narcissa started the bidding off at 100 Galleons, the price quickly rose and in the end, the pair was sold for nearly 3000 Galleons. Hermione's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open when the winning bidder strutted up on the stage. She grabbed her scarred arm as her eyes drank in the tall dark woman, dressed in a black latex corset dress that revealed a slit up the front to her waist, a smirk upon her lips as she collected her prizes.</p><p>"Bellatrix," Hermione whispered in a near panic, only calming herself when Fleur grabbed her and rubbed her back.</p><p>"Non, mon chéri, it is not that vile woman, check again chéri." Fleur whispered to Hermione, making the younger woman take another look and let out a relieved sigh, "Andromeda." </p><p>Feeling Narcissa's concerned gaze upon her, Hermione gave her a cocky smirk and a reassuring nod. Narcissa replied with a smirk of her own as Andromeda led Ginny and Luna off the stage.</p><p>After a pause, Narcissa continued the auction in which Hermione continued to dry hump Fleur's ass, much to the Veela's pleasure. </p><p>"And the final lot of the night!" Narcissa called out and staff dressed completely in rubber bodysuits appeared around Hermione and Fleur, leading the pair up on the stage. A smirking Narcissa started the bidding at 500 Galleons, that quickly rose amongst the frenzied bidding until it stalled at 5000 Galleons. </p><p>"We have 5000 going once.... going twice."</p><p>When suddenly another bid came in. "I bid one." Came a rich cultured voice thick with lust as a vision in deep sapphire blue latex and six-inch heels stepped up on the stage and handed over what looked like a large black poker chip with 50,000 Galleons printed on it. Hermione and Fleur had a perplexed look on their faces and turned around to look at Narcissa when they realized her body was morphing in front of their eyes. She still had the silver mask in place but her skin turned snow-white and her hair changed from two-toned to ebony with riotous curls pouring down her back. When Hermione made eye contact with her grey eyes, she started to hyperventilate. She was no longer in the club she was back at the Malfoy manor laying on the floor with her arm cut open. Before Hermione is lost inside of her memories, a deep husky voice is pulling her attention. “ 'Mione… Hermione… come back, love… I didn’t know she’d be here tonight otherwise I wouldn’t have shown up. She doesn’t know yet, but I wasn’t lucid during Voldemort’s reign of terror.” Hermione's eyelashes flutter trying to focus, “What do you mean? What don’t I know about it? Tell me!” Bellatrix can see Hermione is still freaking out, so she pulls her in a hug making sure her head is placed against her chest, so she can listen to her heartbeat. “Shh, it’s okay love solely listen to my heartbeat. Breathe in and out. There you go just like that.” Hermione’s eyes flutter shut, and she doesn’t understand why she feels so safe in the arms of her tormentor. She hears Bellatrix talking to Narcissa, “Cissy, forgive me I didn’t anticipate the potion would wear off this quickly, but where are we exactly?” Fleur speaks up, “I think this is Hermione’s flat, it appears she apparated us to a place she feels safe perhaps?” </p><p>Before anyone can say anything else Crookshanks jumps out of his hiding place onto Fleur’s back hissing at her trying to claw her face off. Meanwhile, a miniature Horntail dragon is spewing fire at Narcissa who has put up a shield and has an annoyed look on her face. Hermione was comfortable in between Bellatrix’s breasts but pops her head up after hearing the commotion. “Crooks! Valaryon! Stop it! They are special so stop trying to kill them. Thank you, for being the best guard animals ever though.” Once, Hermione finishes her speech she buries her face back between Bellatrix’s breasts. “They are so soft like clouds,” Bellatrix smirks at Narcissa who rolls her eyes. “Okay now, children we all need to talk,” Narcissa says while looking at all of them. She walks over to Hermione who still has her head between Bella’s breasts and changes her wand into a paddle and swats Hermione’s bum several times. Hermione jumps up, “Cissa! That hurt, why’d you do that?” Narcissa smirks at her, “Baby, next time listen.” They all settle in the sitting room located in Hermione’s bedroom. Bellatrix takes a deep breath and says, “Now where to begin?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:</p><p>Non=no<br/>Mon chéri=my darling<br/>Grand étalon=large stallion</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>